Retour
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: AU - Oliver revient de Lian Yu après cinq ans d'absence, il veut retrouver sa petite amie de l'époque, mais elle est partie... Que faire ?


**Coucou, voici un One Shot auquel j'ai pensé, juste une petite idée ^^. Tout d'abord, Oliver a passé les 5 ans sur l'île. Ensuite, cette fic se passe juste après son retour et en dernier... Profitez-en, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ^^**

Je remonte l'allée jusqu'au manoir, je suis de retour chez moi après cinq ans d'absence, ça me fait tout drôle de revenir, je ne sais pas si je suis heureux pour le moment. Bien sur je suis ravi d'avoir quitté cette île déserte, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me sentir de nouveau chez moi ici. Je vois une jeune fille sur le pas de la porte, elle semble excitée... C'est ma sœur ? C'est Théa ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait douze ans, elle en a dix sept maintenant. La voiture s'arrête, je vois que ma sœur a hâte de me voir. Je sors de la voiture et j'ai à peine le temps de fermer la portière qu'elle me saute dans les bras, je la serre dans les miens, je suis heureux de la revoir, vraiment. Elle m'a manqué. Tellement. On reste ainsi un moment avant qu'on ne finisse par se séparer.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué Ollie..._

Je souris, ce surnom débile qu'elle me donnait m'a manqué.

 _\- Toi aussi Speedy._

Je sais qu'elle déteste celui ci, mais elle sourit en l'entendant. Du coup, je pense qu'elle est heureuse. Je la prends de nouveau dans mes bras et on reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma mère n'arrive. Je sens ma petite sœur se tendre. Elle lance un regard noir à ma mère. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, elles sont peut-être fâchées, peut-être qu'elles vont faire comme si de rien était pour ne pas gâcher nos retrouvailles. On rentre dans le manoir, ma petite sœur s'accroche à moi comme si elle craignait que je parte de nouveau. Mais non Speedy, je ne pars plus.

On s'installe dans le salon, ma mère me pose tout un tas de question mais je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre pour le moment, je veux voir celle que j'ai quitté il y a cinq ans... Félicity... Ma petite amie de l'époque. Elle devait venir avec moi ce jour là, mais elle était malade, alors je lui ai promis de lui ramener le plus merveilleux des souvenirs et je suis parti... Mais je suis content qu'elle ai été malade à ce moment là... Si elle était venue... Je secoue la tête, elle va bien, n'était pas avec moi ce jour là.

 _\- Est-ce que Félicity va bien ?_

Je ne suis pas stupide, je me doute bien qu'en cinq ans elle a du refaire sa vie, mais juste une dernière fois, je voudrais la revoir une dernière fois. Théa quitte le salon, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant Théa adore Félicity, toutes les fois où j'ai surpris ma petite amie et ma sœur en train de se faire les ongles et d'autres trucs de filles, je sais que Théa l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Ma mère soupire en entendant la porte claquer là haut, elle se tourne vers moi, je suis inquiet, vraiment. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Elle est partie mon garçon. Après le naufrage, elle est partie. Je ne sais rien d'autre._

Je ne comprends pas, j'essaye de poser des questions à ma mère mais elle ne me réponds pas. Je ne supporte pas son silence, je me lève et file dans ma chambre malgré ma mère qui m'appelle. Je ne veux parler à personne pour le moment, je dois me faire seul... A l'idée que je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

Je suis dans ma chambre depuis une heure et j'ai du mal à me dire que Félicity est partie... Qu'elle a quitté la ville et que je ne la reverrais plus... Je peux la comprendre, elle me croyais mort, ça devait être trop douloureux pour elle de rester ici, mais j'aurais tant aimé la voir, la serrer contre moi et lui montrer à quel point elle m'a manqué... Mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais même pas où elle est... Je ne la reverrais plus... Je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester sur cette foutue île... Au moins là bas, j'avais l'espoir de la revoir... Quelqu'un frappe, je ne veux voir personne. La porte s'ouvre, c'est Théa. Je souris en la voyant, ma petite sœur m'a manqué, elle a bien grandi.

 _\- Théa, je veux être seul... S'il te plaît._

 _\- Désolée Ollie, mais je dois te parler, maman ne t'a pas tout dit pour Félicity._

Je relève la tête, je suis surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ? Ma petite sœur soupire et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Sache que j'étais contre, mais maman a dit que si je disais quelque chose elle m'enverrait dans un internat, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles Théa ?_

 _\- Maintenant que tu es revenu, tu dois savoir la vérité, je me fiche d'où elle m'envoie._

Je ne comprends vraiment pas, mais je veux comprendre. Je regarde ma sœur et lui demande silencieusement de me parler.

 _\- Ok... Après le naufrage, Félicity a découvert... Oh merde c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais..._

 _\- Speedy !_

Je suis nerveux, je veux tout savoir, je veux savoir la vérité sur elle, je veux tout savoir d'elle, même si je ne la revois plus, je veux être sur qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte... De toi._

Quoi ? Elle attendait mon enfant ? Je suis surpris, vraiment, un enfant, elle attendait notre enfant... Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je suis parti sur ce foutu bateau ? Attends Théa... Mon enfant... Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle a eu notre bébé ?

 _\- Quand maman l'a su, elle a pété les plombs... Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle venait de vous perdre papa et toi... Mais elle a dit à Félicity qu'un bébé n'était pas le bienvenu en ce moment..._

Non ! Maman qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Qu'es-ce que tu as fait à Félicity ? Théa ne me dit pas qu'elle a forcé Félicity à avorter ? Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?

 _\- Théa que s'est-il passé... ?_

 _\- Félicity a paniqué... Maman a même engagé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner pour l'avortement... Tout était prévu._

Non... Notre enfant... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi, je ne veux pas pleurer, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Cet enfant qui n'a sans doute jamais vu le jour, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le connaître... Félicity doit m'en vouloir à mort... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pas du tout... Elle n'a pas eu le choix, elle a du le faire et je la connais, elle devait déjà aimer ce bébé... Notre enfant...

 _\- Alors elle est partie... Elle s'est sauvée au beau milieu de la nuit, elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie._

Un brin d'espoir me réchauffe le cœur, elle est partie ? Avant d'avorter ? Notre enfant va bien alors ? Il est quelque part loin d'ici, en sécurité avec sa mère, oui ce doit être ça... Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

 _\- Quoi ? Alors elle n'a pas..._

Je n'arrive même pas à dire le mot... Je veux que cet enfant soit en sécurité, avec sa mère, je veux qu'ils aillent bien tout les deux.

 _\- Non... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant plus d'un an. Je pensais que maman l'avait retrouvé mais j'ai su que non, dans une lettre que Félicity m'a envoyé où elle dit que même si c'est dur, elle va bien... J'en reçois une de temps en temps. La dernière, elle m'a envoyé une photo._

Je vois Théa qui sort une photo de sa poche, elle me la tend et je vois Félicity dessus, avec une petite fille, elle est magnifique, les cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleus, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

 _\- Elle est belle..._

 _\- Oui... Tourne la photo._

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et je vois une inscription au dos. « Emma et moi au parc. » Emma... Ma fille, notre fille s'appelle Emma... J'adore.

 _\- Félicity m'a demandé de me débarrasser de toutes ces lettres... Mais je n'ai pas pu jeter la photo..._

 _\- Tu sais où elle est ?_

Je vois que Théa me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Coast City. J'ai son adresse, j'y suis allée quelques fois pendant que maman est en voyage d'affaires, elle ne le sait pas. Ollie... Je sais que tu vas y aller..._

Oh que oui je vais y aller, je vais aller la retrouver, je sais que rien ne sera comme avant, mais si j'ai une chance de pouvoir la revoir, de pouvoir connaître ma fille... Je dois la saisir.

 _\- Maman ne sait pas pour Emma, elle ne sait rien du tout._

Ma mère... Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais cela, jamais ! Elle a voulu tuer ma fille, elle a forcé Félicity à partir, jamais au grand jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ! Je sais que ça gâche tout mon retour, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis incapable de pardonner à ma mère.

 _\- Théa... Je ne vais pas pouvoir pardonner à maman..._

Ma petite sœur me sourit.

 _\- Je le sais, et sache que je ne lui ai pas pardonné non plus. Retrouve ta famille Ollie._

Je regarde de nouveau la photo, Félicity sourit, mais je vois bien que quelque chose à changé, son regard n'est plus comme avant, il a perdu de son éclat. Et puis je me demande quelque chose, ça fait déjà cinq ans... Et si elle avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir même si ça me ferait mal... Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais dans ce cas là ? J'ose quand même demander à ma sœur.

 _\- Et si elle a quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Théa sourit encore, elle se met presque à rire.

 _\- Elle t'aime encore tellement, je t'assure, je suis allée la voir il y a trois mois, un homme lui avait proposé un rendez-vous... Au début, elle a accepté, mais elle a finit par ne pas y aller... Parce qu'elle t'aime toujours. Alors va la voir. Tu dois connaître ta fille._

J'embrasse ma sœur sur la joue et je prépare un sac, je ne perds pas une seconde. J'enfourne le tout rapidement dans mon sac et je quitte ma chambre, ma sœur sur mes talons. On descend et Speedy m'enlace une dernière fois. Ça me fait mal de la quitter alors que je viens de la retrouver, mais je ne peux pas perdre cette chance de rencontrer ma fille et de retrouver celle que j'aime.

 _\- Donne-moi des nouvelles s'il te plaît._

 _\- Je te le promets. Tu es ma petite sœur, on se verra souvent._

Je vois ma mère qui descend, elle semble surprise. Je lui en veux tellement. Elle me regarde, regarde mon sac, je suis bien décidé à partir, à ne plus jamais revenir ici, même si il n'y a plus rien entre Félicity et moi, je ne reviendrais pas, je ne pourrais pas revenir en sachant que ma mère est responsable de tout ce cauchemar.

 _\- Où vas-tu ?_

Je serre le poing, Théa me sourit, je sais qu'elle va s'en prendre plein la tête une fois seule avec maman, mais elle va s'en sortir, et si besoin je reviendrais la chercher rapidement.

 _\- Je pars retrouver ma famille !_

 _\- C'est nous ta famille Oliver._

 _\- Théa est ma famille, mais toi, tu n'es plus rien. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Félicity ? Et à notre fille ?_

Je suis furieux et elle s'en rends bien compte, mais je m'en fiche, j'embrasse ma sœur sur la joue et ouvre la porte.

 _\- Oliver, c'était la meilleure chose à faire !_

 _\- La meilleure chose ? Tu l'as forcé à partir, sinon elle aurait du avorter, tu l'aurais poussé à tuer ma propre fille ! Et n'en veux pas à Théa, parce qu'elle est la seule enfant qu'il te reste maintenant._

Je souris à ma sœur avant de quitter le manoir avec l'adresse que Théa m'a donné.

Je suis dans le train, en direction de Coast City, je me pose plein de question, je me demande si elle sera heureuse de me revoir, si elle va bien vouloir me présenter Emma, je vais devoir faire attention, je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle ne me connaît pas, alors je vais devoir faire preuve de tact. Je regarde la photo, Emma ressemble tellement à Félicity, elle est vraiment belle. J'aurais tant aimé passer les premières années de sa vie à ses côtés, à leurs côtés, mais je vais me rattraper, si Félicity veut encore de moi, si elle m'aime vraiment toujours, je passerais chaque seconde de ma vie à rattraper ces années perdues.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé malgré moi... J'en ai assez de toujours pleurer dès que je pense à Oliver... Mais je n'y peux rien, il me manque tellement, j'aimerais tellement le savoir près de moi, qu'il connaisse notre fille... Je vis avec sa mort ancrée en moi depuis cinq ans... J'ai le cœur brisé, détruit, personne ne pourra le réparer, Emma est la seule qui me fait tenir, sinon, je pense que j'aurais déjà mis fin à ma souffrance.

 _\- Maman !_

Je vois ma fille qui arrive dans son pyjama lapin avec une serviette sur les cheveux. Elle essaye de faire comme moi à la sortie du bain, elle est adorable mais ne s'en sort pas très bien.

 _\- Emma, je t'ai dit de m'appeler trésor._

 _\- Mais je suis grande !_

Je souris et je l'aide à bien se sécher les cheveux et à se les coiffer, je lui fais une natte et l'aide à s'habiller. Elle est vraiment adorable notre fille. Jamais je n'aurais pu avorter, Emma est tout ce qu'il me reste de l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. J'entends mon portable sonner, j'allume les dessins animés pour Emma et je file voir ce que c'est. C'est un message de Théa. Je l'ouvre et j'ai du mal à le croire, non ce n'est pas possible ! Je file vers la TV et change la chaîne, Emma essaye de me dire non mais je crois qu'elle a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je mets une chaîne d'information et je découvre que Oliver est toujours vivant... Qu'il a vécu sur une île déserte pendant cinq ans... Et qu'il vient de rentrer chez lui... J'ai du mal à le croire. Je remets rapidement les dessins animés de ma fille et je file dans ma chambre où je laisse mes larmes couler.

Oliver est vivant... Tu es vivant... Tu es rentré chez toi... Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me voir par contre, je suis désolée, j'aimerais tellement te voir moi aussi, mais j'ai peur que si je rentre, ta mère ne me sépare d'Emma, je n'y survivrais pas. Théa a mon adresse, elle va sans doute te la donner... Mais est-ce que tu vas venir ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Cinq ans ce n'est pas rien... Et puis il y a Emma... Est-ce que tu vas vouloir de notre fille ? Est-ce que tu vas me pardonner d'avoir eu notre fille sans que tu le saches ? Est-ce que tu vas l'aimer ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête... Mais je sais une chose, il va venir, je ne sais pas quand, je lui laisse tout le temps nécessaire, mais je sais qu'un jour il viendra me voir, il prendra de mes nouvelles et à ce moment là, je lui parlerais de notre petite fille.

Ça fait près de douze heures que j'ai appris que Oliver est vivant et même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour nous, je suis heureuse, car il va bien. Emma est revenue de l'école. Elle est en pyjama maintenant et joue avec ses ours en peluche dans sa chambre. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je pose mon ordinateur, je finiras mon travail plus tard et je vais ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, j'ai le souffle coupé en voyant qu'il s'agit d'Oliver, il est là, devant moi, il est juste en face de moi, il est déjà venu me voir, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué, à quel point je l'aime encore... Mais et si lui ne veut pas de tout ça ?

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis devant sa porte, j'hésite un moment avant de frapper, je ne sais pas comment tout va se passer, je veux juste la voir, si elle ne veut plus de moi contrairement à ce que Théa m'a dit, je le comprendrais, mais je veux juste être sur qu'elle va bien. Je frappe et j'attends quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir, elle est là, c'est elle, elle à l'air surprise de me voir ici, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire mais je m'en moque, je m'avance, pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et la serre contre moi, elle peut me repousser si elle le veut, je m'en fiche, mais juste cette fois. Je la sens passer ses bras dans mon dos et me serrer contre elle, elle entrouvre les lèvres et je peux de nouveau goûter à sa langue comme autrement, merde ce que ça m'a manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour. On reste ainsi un long moment avant de se séparer, je pose mon front contre le sien, elle pleure.

 _\- Non... Ne pleures pas mon amour, s'il te plaît._

J'essuie doucement ses larmes, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me fait un petit sourire, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué... Tu m'as tellement manqué Félicity..._

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle, je sais qu'elle pleure encore, mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse aussi.

 _\- Toi aussi... Je t'aime tellement..._

Elle m'aime encore ? Alors Théa avait raison ? Elle m'aime encore ? Je suis tellement heureux, je resserre mon étreinte sur elle et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Encore plus qu'avant... Je t'aime Félicity._

Elle s'écarte doucement de moi et m'embrasse tendrement, on se sépare rapidement et j'essuie doucement ses larmes.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais pleurer ma maman ?_

Je me retourne et je vois Emma, je vois notre fille, je sens Félicity se tendre tout d'un coup, je la regarde et je lui souris avant de lui prendre la main. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et je m'avance vers Emma avant de me mettre à son niveau. Elle est vraiment belle, ses cheveux blonds repose sur son dos, son petit pyjama violet avec des poneys est adorable, elle est pieds nus, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas froid.

 _\- Je suis désolé Emma... Ta maman et moi on ne s'est pas vus depuis très longtemps. On est très heureux de se revoir. Mais je te promets de ne plus la faire pleurer maintenant. Jamais._

 _\- Tu es qui ?_

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Si je lui dit que je suis son père, elle va avoir peur, je pense que Félicity a du lui dire que j'étais mort, ce qui était vrai techniquement. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

 _\- Je m'appelle Oliver... Je suis un ami de ta maman._

Oui, un ami, c'est la meilleure chose à dire pour le moment, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'aller trop vite. J'ai tellement envie de la serrer contre moi, de la prendre dans mes bras... J'ose lui demander quand même.

 _\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?_

Elle regarde Félicity avant de sourire et de s'approcher de moi. Je tiens ma fille dans mes bras, je tiens mon bébé contre moi, c'est agréable, je suis heureux, Emma a ses petit bras posés sur mes épaules, je la connais depuis deux minutes, mais je sais que je l'aime, j'aime ma petite fille, je ferais tout pour qu'on soit une famille mon ange, je te le promets.

 _ **Félicity**_

Un ami ? Oliver se présente comme un ami ? Oh, je pense qu'il ne veux pas effrayer Emma, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il sait qui elle est, et il ne veut pas aller trop vite. Emma sait tout de son père, je lui ai dit qu'il était mort mais qu'il veillait sur elle du ciel. Je lui ai montré des photos mais Oliver a changé depuis cinq ans, Emma me lance un petit regard quand Oliver lui demande de la prendre dans ses bras, je hoche la tête doucement... Je vois l'homme que j'aime et notre fille se faire un câlin, je pleure de nouveau, je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse, je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour. Mais je ne veux pas continuer dans le mensonge, Emma doit savoir que c'est son père, on ne peut pas lui cacher. Je m'avance doucement et me mets à leur niveau. Ils se séparent en me voyant arriver.

 _\- Emma... Oliver... Est ton papa._

Je vois notre fille qui fronce les sourcils, Oliver n'ose même pas la regarder, Emma le regarde fixement un long moment, je vois Oliver qui verse une larme silencieuse. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Emma pose sa main sur sa joue et essuie la larme doucement, elle me le fait parfois quand je pleure.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Oliver la regarde de nouveau, puis me regarde moi, je hoche doucement la tête et il regarde de nouveau vers notre fille.

 _\- Oui Emma... Je suis ton papa._

Emma fait un grand sourire et saute presque dans les bras d'Oliver, il la serre dans ses bras et se relève en tenant notre fille contre lui. Je reste à l'écart, ne voulant pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles, enfin plutôt leur rencontre.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma fille sait que je suis son père, j'ai du mal à y croire quand même, je suis papa, j'ai une petite fille. Je la serre fort contre moi et je me relève, Emma est dans mes bras, je suis tellement heureux. Je les ai retrouvé et je ne compte plus les laisser, jamais.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué papa._

Je resserre mon étreinte encore plus sur ma fille, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire du mal quand même. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle m'a manqué, mais je dois lui dire quelque chose, pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne la quitterais plus jamais.

 _\- Je t'aime Emma... Je ne vous quitte plus jamais._

Je vois Félicity qui pleure encore, je lâche ma fille d'une main et je la tends vers elle, elle sourit et vient se blottir contre nous.

 _\- Tu promets papa ? Tu ne pars plus ? Tu restes avec maman et moi ?_

Je détache un peu Emma de moi et je la regarde, je remets une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui souris.

 _\- Je vous le promets à toutes les deux. Je ne vous quitte plus, sauf si vous voulez que je parte..._

Ça me brise le cœur de dire cette dernière phrase, mais je le pense vraiment, je ne veux pas les forcer à m'accepter, si elles veulent de moi uniquement de loin, ça me fera mal, mais je l'accepterais.

 _\- Maman, papa reste avec nous hein ?_

 _ **Félicity**_

Comment peux-tu croire ça Oliver ? Comment peux-tu croire que je ne veux pas que tu restes avec nous ? Cinq ans... Tu n'as pas été là pendant cinq ans, mais maintenant que tu es revenu, je ne te laisse pas nous quitter, jamais. Emma me demande si son papa reste avec nous.

 _\- Bien sur que tu restes avec nous._

Emma sert son père contre elle, elle semble heureuse, et Oliver aussi, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis ces quelques minutes où nous sommes tout les trois réunis. Oliver porte toujours Emma, je lui prends la main et le dirige vers notre salon. On s'assoit sur le canapé et Oliver nous parle un peu de son absence. Il nous raconte qu'il a échoué sur une île dans la mer de Chine et qu'il y a vécu pendant cinq ans, il a appris à survivre par lui même jusqu'au jour où un bateau l'a repéré il y a trois jours. Il a essayé de me téléphoner de Chine mais j'ai changé de numéro en cinq ans... Je m'en veux un peu mais il me serre la main et me sourit.

 _\- Je suis là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte._

Je me rapproche de lui et il passe son bras derrière moi alors que l'autre tient toujours notre fille. Emma s'est endormie, mais elle serre la veste d'Oliver de ses petites mains.

 _\- Elle a quel âge exactement ?_

 _\- Quatre ans et trois mois..._

Oliver me pose plein de question sur Emma, je suis contente qu'il prenne bien le fait que j'ai décidé de la garder et je le lui dit.

 _\- Hey... Je suis heureux... Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est vrai, je vais devoir apprendre à être père, mais je ferais de mon mieux, je l'aime déjà._

On reste ainsi un moment, je lui raconte comment j'ai vécu depuis tout ce temps, j'ai trouvé un travail dans une petite entreprise et je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour subvenir à nos besoins à Emma et moi. Je lui parle de l'école d'Emma, elle adore l'école. Je le préviens qu'elle a hérité de mon allergie aux noix afin qu'il ne lui en donne pas. Oliver me dit qu'il a parlé avec sa mère et qu'il ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qu'elle a fait, je ne peux que le comprendre... Jamais je ne pardonnerais à Moira d'avoir voulu tuer notre fille. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il coupe les ponts à cause de nous. Oliver se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- A partir de maintenant, c'est toi, moi et Emma. Et Théa aussi, si tu le veux bien..._

Je souris, Théa est géniale, elle n'est pas comme sa mère et m'a soutenu à chaque fois.

 _\- J'adore Théa... Mais c'est ta mère et..._

 _\- Félicity... Avant de partir j'ai dis à ma mère qu'elle n'avait plus que Théa comme enfant, et je le pense. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir._

Je souris et me serre encore plus contre lui.

Un peu plus tard on va coucher Emma dans son lit, Oliver la pose délicatement et la couvre puis il lui pose un baiser sur le front. On retourne dans le salon, je vois Oliver qui s'installe sur le canapé, il hésite, ne veut pas aller trop vite, je vais vers lui et lui prends la main avant de le guider vers ma chambre, je ne veux plus qu'on perde de temps, on a perdu cinq ans, je ne veux pas passer une seule autre nuit loin de lui. Jamais.

 _ **Oliver**_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle me conduit à sa chambre ? Moi qui pensais qu'elle voudrait qu'on prenne notre temps. Une fois dans la chambre, elle passe ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter et la serre tellement contre moi que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, elle passe ses jambes autour de moi et je la dépose doucement sur le lit, ça m'a tellement manqué, je rêvais de ces moments toutes les nuits quand j'étais sur l'île. Nos vêtements disparaissent bien vite sur le sol de la chambre avant de nous unir pour la première fois en cinq ans.

Quand je me réveille plus tard, il fait encore bien nuit, je me tourne et vois la femme de ma vie à mes côtés, collée à moi, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, une main sur ma poitrine. Elle semble tellement paisible. Je souris, elle m'a manqué, et maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, plus jamais je ne la quitterais, elle et Emma sont ma famille. J'entends des petits pas dans le couloir, ce doit être Emma, je me lève doucement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Félicity. Je quitte la chambre après m'être rhabillée et je vois Emma dans le couloir, je peux voir des larmes sur ses petites joues malgré l'obscurité.

 _\- Emma ? Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ?_

Elle me voit et court dans mes bras, je la prends et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Tu es pas parti !_

Je ferme les yeux, je pense qu'elle va devoir se faire à l'idée que maintenant, je vais rester avec elles, et pour toujours.

 _\- Emma, je ne vais pas partir, jamais. Si tu as peur, appelle-moi, je viendrais aussitôt._

 _\- Maman pleure quand tu es pas là papa... J'aime pas que maman pleure..._

Je l'écarte un peu de moi et essuie doucement ses larmes.

 _\- Je te promets que ta maman ne va plus pleurer maintenant. Je vais toujours rester avec vous deux._

Elle me sourit et me serre dans ses bras, je ne veux pas la ramener dans sa chambre. Je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille si elle veut dormir avec nous cette nuit, elle hoche doucement la tête, je ne la vois pas mais je la sens dans mon cou. Je souris et la conduis à la chambre de Félicity... Notre chambre ? Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire moi aussi. Je rentre et je vois que Félicity est réveillée, elle s'est rhabillée aussi, elle a du nous entendre Emma et moi, elle fait une petite place pour Emma au milieu, je la dépose sur le lit mais Emma se mets à place.

 _\- Papa au milieu... A côté de moi et de maman..._

On sourit tout les deux et je m'allonge au milieu, Félicity reprends sa position d'avant que je ne me lève et Emma fait de même de l'autre côté. Je suis tellement heureux, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile d'aimer une petite fille que je ne connais pas, ma propre fille, mais je l'aime tellement. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile de reprendre notre relation là où elle s'était arrêtée, mais rien a changé, ni nos sentiments, ni notre amour, rien. Emma se rendort aussitôt, Félicity la regarde et sourit.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens... De ce que tu m'as dit avant ton départ ?_

Je souris, oui je m'en souviens, je lui ai promis de lui ramener un merveilleux souvenir, mais là où j'étais, je n'avais rien à lui offrir... Je hoche la tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va me dire...

 _\- Tu m'as donné bien plus que ça Oliver... Tu m'as donné notre petite fille... Je t'aime._

On reste un moment à regarder notre fille. Emma... Je me demande pourquoi elle a choisit ce prénom, j'adore, mais je suis curieux.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Emma ? J'adore, mais je voudrais savoir._

Elle se redresse légèrement, en souriant.

 _\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, elle me fait un plus grand sourire tout en me caressant le torse avec l'un de ses doigt.

 _\- Un peu avant que tu..._

Sa voix se brise, je la serre contre moi, elle reste un moment silencieuse avant de se décider à continuer.

 _\- On avait une amie, Tracy, qui a accouché, d'une petite fille. Elle lui a donné un prénom ridicule... Je ne m'en souviens même pas, toi même tu le trouvais horrible. Et pour plaisanter je t'ai demandé comment tu voudrais appeler notre fille..._

Je souris, je me souviens de cette conversation, c'était un mois avant le naufrage environ.

 _\- Je t'ai dit Emma..._

 _\- Oui, alors quand j'ai su que j'attendais une petite fille, j'ai décidé que ce serait Emma._

 _\- Et bien, sache que c'est parfait, ça lui va parfaitement._

Je souris encore, elle me rend mon sourire, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement avant de me replacer correctement, je ne veux pas réveiller notre fille. Félicity se serre contre moi et se rendort paisiblement. Je finis pas m'endormir à mon tour bercé par la respiration dormante des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

 _Trois mois plus tard_

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait un mois qu'on est revenus vivre à Starling City, je ne pensais pas revenir ici un jour surtout après ce que Moira a tenté de me faire... Mais je sais que Oliver voulait être près de sa petite sœur, et je le comprends. Théa aussi voulait voir son frère plus souvent, ils ont été séparé pendant cinq ans tout comme nous, alors je comprends très bien qu'ils veulent passer du temps ensemble. Du coup il y a six semaines j'ai parlé à Emma pendant que Oliver était sorti, je lui ai dit que son papa n'était pas tout a fait heureux ici, mais qu'il le serait si on allait à Starling City. Emma a compris et a dit qu'elle voulait que son papa soit le plus heureux. J'en ai parlé à Oliver et il m'a serré dans ses bras, me disant qu'il n'osait pas me le demander, sachant très bien que je ne veux pas revoir Moira, jamais !

On s'est trouvé une petite maison en banlieue et Emma adore sa nouvelle école, le point positif c'est que comme elle est toute petite, elle se fait des amis facilement. Théa passe nous voir tout les jours après ses cours ou presque, Emma l'adore et j'aime la voir aussi souvent, elle m'a manqué quand je vivais à Coast City, elle m'a soutenue et a compris ma décision de fuir.

 _\- Papa papa !_

Oliver est en train d'installer une balançoire pour notre fille, elle court vers lui, je viens de la ramener de l'école. Oliver se tourne et ouvre les bras pour accueillir notre petite fille. Il se relève en la portant au dessus de lui. J'aime tellement les voir comme ça. Oliver a facilement trouver sa place dans notre famille. Emma l'adore et moi je l'aime tellement, je sais que lui aussi nous aime, il nous le dit souvent.

 _\- Papa, tu arrives ?_

Elle lui montre la balançoire pratiquement finie de monter.

 _\- Je pense que demain tu devrais l'avoir Emma._

 _\- Ouais !_

Emma descend des bras de son père et file avaler le goûté que j'ai laissé sur la table du jardin. Il fait si beau. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il me sourit et réponds à mon baiser sans hésiter. Quand on se sépare, je regarde la balançoire. Il s'en sort pas trop mal.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de monter une balançoire..._

 _\- T'en fais pas ça va._

On rejoins notre fille qui avale ses deux cookies et son verre de lait. Ce soir Théa vient manger avec son petit ami Roy, on l'a déjà rencontré deux ou trois fois et il est sympa. Oliver se fait hyper protecteur avec sa petite sœur, mais je sais qu'il l'apprécie. Il fait le dur, mais il est adorable.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma vie est parfaite, vraiment, je vis avec la femme de ma vie et notre petite fille depuis trois mois déjà, et je dois dire que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux à mon retour. Notre petite fille s'est très vite fait à l'idée que je sois son père et tant mieux parce que ça aurait été trop dur qu'elle ne m'accepte pas... Je l'aime tellement. Félicity m'a surpris quand elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait revenir ici, mais je suis heureux, parce que je peux voir ma sœur très souvent, ma mère a essayé de me contacter, elle a même demandé à Théa de me parler, mais Théa est de mon côté et elle me dit juste qu'elle transmet le message et que je fais ce que je veux. Je la remercie, parce que je ne me vois pas affronter ma mère maintenant que j'ai une famille. Et je ne veux pas que Emma la connaisse. Ce que ma mère a fait à Félicity, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Félicity prépare le repas de ce soir, des lasagnes, le plat préféré de Emma. J'entends sonner, Emma à l'air heureuse et file à la porte d'entrée. Je pose ce que je tenais et la rejoins.

 _\- Emma, je t'ai dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte mon ange, ça peut être des inconnus._

Quand je vois ma mère sur le pas de la porte, je serre les poings.

 _\- Comme maintenant... Emma va voir maman s'il te plaît._

 _\- Oui papa._

Je m'avance et sors de la maison en tenant ma mère par le bras, je referme la porte derrière moi.

 _\- Va-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir maman._

 _\- Tu viens de dire devant ta fille que je suis une inconnue ?_

Je soupire, Emma ne sait rien d'elle, et ne saura jamais rien.

 _\- Emma ne te connaît pas, et je ne veux pas qu'elle te connaisse. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus ton fils... Ce que tu as fais... Jamais je ne te pardonnerais._

 _\- Oliver, j'avais mes raisons !_

 _\- Et quelles raisons ? Tu me croyais mort du coup tu dis à la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé d'avorter de mon enfant ?! C'est ridicule comme raison. Emma est ma fille, tu n'y changeras rien, nous sommes heureux._

 _\- S'il te plaît Oliver, je t'ai perdu une fois..._

 _\- Et même si je suis en vie... Tu ne m'as pas retrouvé._

Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi, mais je veux lui dire une dernière chose.

 _\- Sache que j'ai légalement reconnu Emma il y a trois mois, je n'ai pas attendu. Elle s'appelle donc Emma Queen... Et Félicity et moi, nous nous sommes mariés, et oui maman, tu as une belle fille et une petite fille que tu ne mérites pas de connaître._

Je rentre chez moi pour de bon cette fois, je vais dans la cuisine, en chemin je vois ma fille qui regarde la TV, ma femme semble nerveuse dans la cuisine. Je souris et vais la prendre dans mes bras, je caresse tendrement son alliance de mes doigts. Nous nous sommes mariés en très petit comité, il n'y avait que Théa et Roy qui ont été nos témoins, personne d'autre. Ma famille ce sont eux, ma femme, ma fille, ma sœur et son petit ami. Même si je ne dis rien pour Roy, je veux qu'il me craigne pas un peu au cas où il décide de blesser ma petite sœur un de ces jours.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

 _\- Que je revienne dans sa vie... Mais je n'en ai aucune envie, c'est toi et Emma ma vie..._

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner..._

 _\- Je le sais, et moi non plus. Oublie cette visite, rien ne compte plus que toi et moi, et notre fille._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis tellement heureuse, j'ai retrouvé l'amour de ma vie, mon mari... Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai pleuré tant j'étais heureuse, mais j'ai accepté, je voulais que nous soyons une famille aux yeux de tout le monde. Alors on s'est mariés trois jours plus tard, Emma a été très heureuse et nous aussi. Oliver a disparu de nos vies pendant cinq longues années, mais aujourd'hui, il est à nos côtés, il est revenu et on passe chaque seconde de notre vie à rattraper le temps perdu.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

Je le vois me sourire, il pose son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 _\- Et moi ?_

On se retourne et on voit notre fille qui vient de rentrer dans la cuisine. Oliver me lâche d'une main et tend l'autre vers notre fille, Emma arrive et Oliver la prends dans ses bras afin de la mettre entre nous.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Emma, je vous aime toutes les deux._

Notre fille nous sourit et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son père. Nous sommes tellement heureux, rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Jamais.

 **Voilà ! Bon je sais hein a tape pas haut, mais quand j'ai une idée en tête, si je ne l'écris pas, elle ne quitte pas mon esprit, du coup ça donne ça XD**

 **Reviews please !**


End file.
